Falling Inside The Black
by ChaeraKai
Summary: Mayu is dating Jurina, who is rich and popular. But what happens when Mayu falls for Yuki...


"Gosh. I have nothing to do!" Mayu complained while sitting in the school cafiteria.

"Are you kidding me?" Yuko said while she sighed. "No! I'm serious!" Mayu yelled.

"How can the girl who's dating Matsui Jurina have nothing to do?!" Mariko asked while eating her lunch. "YAAHH! close your mouth!" Takamina shouted.

Mayu started talking. "What's so-" But then Mariko interrupted her.

"I'm just so hungry!" She said as an excuse.

Gosh. Mariko and her excuses. "But seriously" Mayu added. "What's so spec-"

"YAH! Don't eat too much!" Takamina said anxiously. "You can die if you eat that!"

Mariko looked at her and smiled evilly. "If I eat this?" She said and put even more food in her mouth. "Stop teasing me!" Takamina said while eating her own food = salad.

Mayu wanted to ask them her question, but everyone kept interrupting her. So she realized she had to raise her voice. Just when Mayu screamed out her question everyone was quiet.

"WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT DATING JURINA?!"

Everybody in the whole cafiteria stopped talking and they all quietly stared at her. All the girls started whispering and the boys covered their mouths. Everybody was so shocked.

Mayu embarrassedly covered her face until everybody had stopped starring at her. Mariko, Takamina and Yuko was still staring at her like if they'd seen a ghost.

"WHAT IS IT?"

"Are you insane? Dating Jurina is the biggest thing ever!"

Yuko said sounding like a 9 year old fangirl. Well of course dating Jurina would be a big thing, since she's so famous and all. But Mayu didn't think it was such a big thing. Well Jurina gave her everything she asked for. She gave her the most expensive clothes, accessories and she gave her fame. Mayu was living like a princess.

"I was just joking guys..." Mayu said. But she waren't really joking. Jurina was just like any other girl, wasn't she?

Mayu heard someone scream her name while she was walking down the hall. Dammit who is it now? She thought. She turned around and saw that it was Rena.

"Can you like...kind of...tell Jurina that I said hello" Rena said while looking down on her way too big shoes.

"Okay..But you do know that we are dating right?"

"Yeah I know..Well I better be going then. Bye!"

Rena said and quickly walked away, she's so small that you couldn't see where she went.

"JURINA!" Mayu heard all the girls scream. They started running to the doors. She tried to escape from the big mob but she couldn't. She simply walked with them to the doors.

Jurina walked in through the doors. She was wearing sunglasses and she was smiling at all the people. She was heading against Mayu. All the dorks mouths were open, while all the popular girls were giving you death stares. But your face looked so pissed off.

"Hi babe" Jurina said and gave Mayu her heart melting smile.

"Hi" Mayu said and gave her a kiss. All the guys were cheering while the girls were screaming. Jurina took off her sunglasses and she winked at the girls. They all blushed.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me?" Jurina said and smirked. Mayu had just finished her lunch but she didn't care. Of course she wouldn't say no to Jurina!

Mayu nodded and Mayu grabed her arm, they started walking with eachother. Everybody got out from their way. They all looked at them like if they were two gods. The dorks from the schools paper was walking next to them trying to ask them questions. But Mayu ignored them. She were a celebrity now. Life couldn't become better.

She stared at Jurina. She was absolutely handsome. Girls and boys would kill to get her as their girlfriend. That's why Mayu were so lucky to have her as hers. Before Mayu got together with Jurina, she was a loser without friends, but when she started to date Jurina everybody wanted to hang out with her. That was the reason why Mayu wouln't break up with her.

While Mayu was staring at her girlfriend she accidently bumped into someone. She dropped her books on the floor. Mayu and Jurina stopped walking and stared at the girl.

"I'm so sorry!" Mayu burst out while looking at the girl who was desperately grabbing her books on the floor, you were just going to get on your knees and help her when Jurina stopped you, Jurina started talking "Look where you are going...Loser" she said and polished her sunglasses with her hands. The girl looked at them. Mayu felt so bad for her.

She stood up "Gomenasai" She said and bowed her head. Mayu could see the necklace she was wearing. It said 'Yuki'. "It's okay...Yuki" Mayu said and smiled at her. Jurina grabebd Mayu's arm and dragged her away from the clumsy girl. "Gosh losers these days, they can't even get out from the way when important people are coming through!" Jurina said annoyed.


End file.
